Vanished
by MinishVioletShadow
Summary: After the events of the Four Swords Manga by Akira Himekawa. After Shadow Link broke the Dark Mirror in order to kill Vaati, he thinks that he will be gone forever. Now, Vaati, and Shadow have been living in the Palace of Winds for a month, and Shadow still misses his crush. What will happen next in Shadows gloomy life in the Dark World? There will be Yaoi. ShadowxVio, BluexRed.


**Vanished**

**I know I'm not the best at writing, so please don't just go and tell me that I'm a bad author. This I story is rated T because of violence, and potential swearing. This story DOES contain yaoi (boy/boy) if you are uncomfortable with this, you can go and leave. It will contain ShadowxVio and BluexRed later on. I'm still deciding about Vaati, and Green will be paired with Princess Zelda. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places mentioned. It all belong to its rightful owner- Nintendo.**

Chapter 1

It feels like only hours ago, that he disappeared from my side. He stood there, wide-eyed, frozen in... What was it... Shock, despair, sadness? I couldn't tell.  
His icy eyes let a single clear tear leak from them as if he knew I was almost gone. At that very moment, I knew he couldn't see me anymore. Is that the reason... That I'm in the dark? I feel like a complete stranger. I really wish I could visit him.

"Shadow! Quit your moping this instant and fetch me some more wine!" A familiar cold voice sounded through the bare halls of the Palace of Winds. Shadow's ears perked up from hearing Vaati's call, and the shadowy teenager sighed as he headed to Vaati's throne room.

"Coming, Lord Vaati!" Shadow yelled while rushing down the marble staircase to where his leader sat. Once he arrived, he kneeled and Shadow asked in his most polite voice, trying his best not to stutter in fear,  
"What variety of wine shall I fetch for you, m-my Lord?"  
The Wind Mage looked up from his thick atlas of Hyrule and grinned at the boy with delight  
"Ah Shadow," Vaati said while grinning drunkenly,  
"I demand that you pour me some Romanée Conti." He ended, his French words flowing perfectly, almost as proper as his Picori speaking.  
"T-that will be a couple minutes, Lord Vaati." Shadow told his ruler, bowing the slightest bit for respect.  
"Now _hurry up!_" Vaati growled, obviously impatient.

Shadow ran to the wine cellar to get his master some of the famous red wine. 'Romanée Conti is one of the most expensive red wines in a place called "France."' Shadow thought to himself while pouring the extremely pricey liquid into a crystal glass. He had learned that fact the first time when Lord Vaati had asked for this type of wine. Vaati told Shadow,  
"Whatever you do, do not waste any of that wine. That includes spilling it, and consuming it. It took me a _very_ long time to steal it. If you happen to waste it, I will punish you. Now Shadow, you wouldn't want that, would you?"  
"No, Lord Vaati." Shadow replied nervously. Ever since that day, Shadow has been very cautious while pouring and fetching wine for his master. But today, everything went a little different.

While Shadow brought the exquisite red liquid to Vaati on a silver platter, the shady teenager wasn't looking where he was going. The marble he was walking on was very slippery, as if it had just been washed. Shadow shuffled his feet to keep his balance, but unfortunately gravity took over.

Now with a million fragments of shiny glass scattered all over the stained marble, Shadow felt defeated. He knew what was coming. He had seen the other minions coming out of the torture chambers, and what Vaati had done to them, was terrifying.

"Shadow!" Vaati snapped as he stood up,  
"What was that noise?!"  
Shadow didn't even care to answer Vaati since he could already hear the Wind Mages' frantic footsteps coming towards him.  
"I-I'm s-so sor-rry, Lord Vaati." Shadow told his extremely furious boss.  
"YOU SPILLED MY DAMN WINE! HINOXES! TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEON! I'll decide his punishment later!" Vaati practically screeched through the halls.

Suddenly, two dark creatures arrived and picked Shadow up and dragged him down some more stairs. His body felt numb and limp, and he wasn't sure if the numbness was from the glass impaled in his skin, or from the emotional depression. The hinoxes threw him into a dusty cell and slammed the door closed. Suddenly, a CLUNK noise sounded and Shadow realized that he was locked in. Shadow remained silent for a couple of minutes, and upon realizing what had just happened to him in the last ten minutes, the teenager let out all his pain by sobbing. The depressed sobs where followed by some whimpering and fury. Shadow started uncontrollably punching the brick wall on the left of him. He punched it over and over and over again, feeding his anger.  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!

PUNCH!  
CRACK!  
Shadow stopped letting out his rage for a second and investigated his hand. There was a slight pain inside of his middle knuckle and the bone looked off-center. The rest of his hand was numb and he found it hard to move it out of the fist position. He assumed that the numbness of his hand made the knuckle pain less strong. At the moment, it only felt like an everlasting needle prick.  
"Whatever... I-It doesn't hurt that much." He reassured himself and  
continued to punch.  
PUNCH  
"T-The pain feels good... Right?"  
PUNCH  
PUNCH "Ouch!" Shadow groaned and fell to the ground he didn't care though so he got back up.

PUN- Shadow halted his punch and pulled his fist away from the brick wall and his red eyes widened at what he saw.  
There, on the wall, was a crimson splatter. It looked the same as the wine that he had dropped earlier. He took a long look at his hand, and noticed the dark red liquid dripping down his arm. Finally, Shadow could feel what he had done to himself. The pain came in a round of intense throbbing, and pain surges.  
Shadows legs collapsed and he fell to the ground, unconscious. His vision of the dungeons' walls faded into a shadow and everything turned black.

**Thats all for chapter 1! Thank you for reading! **:)


End file.
